Trotting Along
by oneweekcoldcat
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day, and a certian time stallion has big plans for his assistant.
1. Chapter 1

{Yes, this is a My Little Pony fanfic. I haven't forgotten about the Harry Potter one, I'm just not sure of what I want to do with it. But I was struck with inspiration for this cute fluffy love story for the best pony ship ever. So without further ado, I give this short story. Also I do not own MLP: FiM, if I did, that would be freaking awesome.}

Trotting Along

Doctor Whooves was on his way to meet with his assistant. Normally this would just be something normal for him, but today he felt particularly nervous. His heart was pounding, there was a lump in his throat, his breath came out in short gasps and his thoughts were all over the place. Why was he so nervous? It was because of what day it was. Hearts and Hooves day.

All the ponies were happy and giddy, enjoying the company of a friend or their very special somepony. The Doctor had decided that today would be the day that he would confess his love for his assistant. But as he was trotting along, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to tell her because of how nervous he was.

….

Derpy Hooves was well aware of what day it was, and she was very excited about it. She had told herself that today would be the day. Derpy was going to tell the love of her life just how she felt. She was nervous, to say the least, but that was being overridden with excitement.

Derpy was just about to leave her tiny home when she decided to check herself in the mirror one last time. She had decided to do something special for the occasion and had gone to the salon earlier that day to make sure that she looked beautiful. Derpy's bright yellow mane was done up in a simple but elegant bun with loose curls, she had her tail curled in a similar way, she had her makeup done so that her yellow eyes seemed to sparkle and she had her coat brushed and shined to perfection.

After looking at herself in the mirror, Derpy was satisfied with her appearance. But her happiness dropped a little as her left eye started drifting upwards. She blinked a few times, careful not to mess up her makeup, and after a short while she was able to focus again. Derpy regained her composure, and walked out the door. She was originally going to just fly to where she was meeting her companion, but then she thought that she might mess up her hair, so instead she decided to walk. As Derpy was trotting along, her mind was set on her hopes of what the day would bring her.

…..

The Doctor sat waiting at the bridge where he was supposed to be meeting his assistant. He was beginning to worry because she was late.

"She's never late." He thought to himself quietly. "Where could she possibly be?" As if on cue, he heard a familiar voice humming a light tune coming from quite a ways behind him. He turned around, and almost fainted. There was his assistant, his Derpy, and she looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was still quite a ways away, but he could still see how much care she had put into her appearance. The Doctor was never one for poetry, bet he couldn't help but to compare her features in a very poetic way.

To The Doctor, Derpy's coat shone like silver, her mane was like perfect rays of sunlight that had been caught and curled so elegantly in a most beautiful up do bun, and even her tail was curled in quite an elegant fashion. But what stood out to him the most were her eyes. Even from a distance he could see just how they shone. Derpy's eyes seemed to scream confidence and happiness. He heard some whispers and realized that other stallions had seen her as well, and they were admiring her just as he was. He was about to say something to them, but he decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Derpy would probably see him yelling at the stallions and think that she did something wrong. And besides, who wouldn't marvel at such a beauty.

As Derpy walked up to the Doctor, she sensed that something wrong with him. He had this weird look on his face and he kept glancing in different directions. The grey pegasus decided that she didn't want to walk the rest of the way. Derpy opened her wings and lightly fluttered the rest of the way to The Doctor. Derpy glided to a stop next to The Doctor and sort of nudged him in his right leg.

"Hey Doc, are you feeling alright?" Derpy asked. At that, The Doctor seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh yes, umm I am completely fine. My word you look absolutely lovely today my dear." The Doctor exclaimed. Derpy blushed and looked away, but quickly looked back at The Doctor.

"Thanks Doc. So what are we doing today?"

"Oh yes. I was wondering if you would like to join me in a trip to Sugarcube Corner for some delicious muffins."

"I WOULD LOVE TO! I- I mean, sure. That sounds like a lot of fun." Derpy blushed again and brushed the ground in an embarrassed manner. The Doctor quietly laughed. Derpy's love for muffins had always amused him. They definitely made her happy. And so they went on their way. And as they were trotting along, they talked about what a good day the two of them were having.


	2. Chapter 2

{So this is chapter two of Trotting Along. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but I decided that I would make it about two or three chapters long. There needs to be some depth to the story. Also, again, I do not own MLP: FiM.}

Trotting Along: Chapter Two

The Doctor held the door of Sugarcube Corner open for Derpy when they arrived. They walked in and, thankfully, were able to find a table that they could sit at. The Doctor pulled the chair out for Derpy and she sat down all the while wondering why he was being so extra gentlemanly.

"So Derpy, I was wondering what you would like to do after we're done eating muffins? Maybe we could go for a walk o- or if you'd like, maybe we could see a movie, what do you think?" The Doctor asked a bit nervously. Derpy looked at him questioningly, but before she could respond a familiar pink party pony came up to them.

"Hey there what can I get for you today? Well, before you order I should let you know that since it's Hearts and Hooves Day, the first four items you order are free. So what would you like?" Pinkie Pie asked happily. Derpy looked very excited and ordered two banana nut muffins and The Doctor ordered himself two poppy seed muffins. "Okie dokie lokie, those will out for you in just a few minutes" And with that, Pinkie Pie went to get the order.

"So Derpy, you were not able to answer. What would you like to do?"

"Well, a walk sounds like a good idea to me. But Doc, are you feeling okay? You seem a little nervous about something."

"Nervous? Me? Oh no my dear I'm not nervous about anything. Why would I be nervous about something? There's nothing to be nervous about. So you said a walk was good for you?"

"Umm yeah, that's okay with me. Oh, maybe we can go to one of the really big hills outside of Ponyville and watch the sunset."

"That's an excellent idea Derpy." At that Derpy blushed for the third time that day. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but The Doctor was making her feel extra special today. At that moment, Pinkie Pie came back with the muffins.

"Here you go two poppy seed muffins and two banana nut muffins. I hope you enjoy." And with that, she left again. The two ponies began eating their muffins in a semi- awkward silence. At that moment, two mares walked through the front door, having a conversation that was quite loud. One of them was a light blue pony with a black mane and grey eyes; the other pony was white with a green mane and green eyes. The blue pony looked at her friend.

"So you won't believe it. The strangest thing happened today." The blue pony said as the two sat at a table close to where The Doctor and Derpy were sitting.

"What was it? You normally don't call things strange. So it must have been really weird." The white pony replied.

"From what my sister told me, her mail actually arrived on time today. She got the card I sent her on time. How weird is that?"

"That is strange. Do you think they got a new mailmare?"

"No way, I just think that maybe that Derpy girl wasn't working today. Otherwise it would have been completely late. Maybe they just got someone else to deliver the mail today."

"I guess that makes sense. But why wouldn't she be working? It's not like wall- eyes would have any plans for today. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on her date." The two ponies laughed, unaware that Derpy and The Doctor had heard their insulting conversation.

The Doctor had had it. He couldn't understand why so many ponies were so mean to his sweet, kind Derpy. He was going to try and just ignore the two mares, but then he looked at Derpy. She was smiling, but she was also fighting back tears, a small tear escaped from her left eye, carrying a small amount of eye makeup with it. The Doctor was furious. Through the light brown of his coat, one could clearly see his face getting red with anger.

"YOU TWO ARE MEANIES!" Everypony looked around to see who had made the commotion. And Everypony, including The Doctor and Derpy, were all surprised to see that it was Pinkie Pie. She continued lecturing the two mares as they sat there in shock. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Just because someone is different and has a hard time with something doesn't mean that you can be mean about. And on today of all days, too. Hearts and Hooves Day is for everyone. So just stop it." Again the two meanie mares just sat there in shock, but then the white pony had found her tongue.

"It's none of your business about what we talk about. And besides, it's not rude if she isn't even around to hear it." The white pony said. Pinkie Pie merely scowled and pointed behind them. They turned around and saw Derpy trying to hide her face behind her hooves, her tears no longer controllable, and they saw The Doctor, who was glaring daggers at the two of them. The two mares looked at the couple, looked at each other, and then back at the couple. Then they got out of their chairs and left Sugarcube Corner, being followed by a lot of disapproving stares. Pinkie Pie came back to the couple.

"Hey Derpy, are you okay?" She asked, very concerned for her friend. Derpy pulled her hooves away from her face. Makeup was running down her face and her eyes were drifting in two different directions. She shook her head to try and get her eyes back in place. And then she looked back at Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah-sniff- I will be."

"You don't need to let those meanies get the better of you. I have to get back to work now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." After they watched Pinkie Pie leave again, The Doctor turned back to look at Derpy. Her tears had stopped and she was starting to relax again.

"Derpy my dear, would you like to go on that walk now?" He asked her. She smiled at him and in return he smiled softly at her, his anger completely gone.

"I would like that very much Doc." And with that, they took their leave to hopefully enjoy the rest of their day together.


	3. Chapter 3

{Hello again my beautiful people. So this is the last chapter of Trotting Along. I'm so sorry that it took so long to get up, but life just got in the way this week. I want to thank everyone who read the story and those who left reviews. I especially want to thank Annedwen on for letting me use her beautiful picture for the cover photo. Her art is amazing, go look at it. Also, I STILL don't own MLP: FiM, though I really want to.}

Trotting Along: Chapter Three

Derpy and The Doctor had been walking in silence for a while now, neither one of them knowing what to say to the other. Derpy had cleaned the excess make up off her face, and afterwards she felt like she had ruined their day. The Doctor on the other hand was trying his best to come up with something to say that could make his sweet Derpy feel better, but nothing was coming to mind. Surprisingly, it was Derpy who broke the silence.

"Hey Doc, I'm really sorry I ruined our day. It would have been better if you were spending Hearts and Hooves Day with someone else. I'll understand if you don't want to spend the rest of the day with me." Derpy said sadly. The Doctor was flabbergasted. Why in Equestria would she even think that? He stopped in front of her and lifted her chin up with his hoof so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Derpy, you have not ruined our day. And there is no one that I would rather spend Hearts and Hooves Day than with you my dear. So please, please don't think so little of yourself, alright? You are so wonderful, and you are definitely better than most other mares that I know. It would be the biggest honor in Equestria to spend even a minute with you because to me, you are the most wonderful pony in Equestria." After The Doctor was finished, Derpy started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. She couldn't contain her happiness anymore and she hugged (tackled) The Doctor to the ground.

"Doc, I don't -sniff- know what to say. That's the nicest thing that anypony has ever –sniff- said to me. You've made me so happy –sniff- you always make me happy. Doc, I think YOU are the best pony in Equestria." Derpy managed to say through her tears. The Doctor was shocked, but happy all the same. It was actually amusing to him that she tackled him to the ground. When Derpy gets happy, she gets really happy. The Doctor wrapped his front legs around Derpy's waist and held her close to him. What neither of them expected was that they would fall asleep right there on the ground just outside of Ponyville.

….

"Doc, Doc wake up. We fell asleep Doc. We need to wake up."

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Derpy trying to shake him awake. She looked worried about something. He jumped up, his mind still not completely awake, and looked around for any sign of danger. When he found nothing, he turned back to Derpy, who was still looking quite worried about something.

"Derpy what's wrong? Is there something bad out there? Are you hurt? What's the matter?"

"It's dark out Doc. We fell asleep and completely missed the sunset, and now it's dark out. I don't even know what time it is." Derpy replied, sounding a little bit scared. The Doctor sighed in exasperation, but he was also glad that she was alright. He walked back to Derpy and laid down next to her. She in turn nuzzled her head into his neck. The two of them sat there, very content and happy being in each other's company.

The Doctor looked around them, trying to figure out exactly where they were. To his astonishment, he realized that they were right on the edge between The Everfree Forest and Ponyville. He was about to suggest that they head back when he saw something interesting that caught his eye. It was a little light in the forest, it didn't look much bigger than a spark. And then he saw more of them. They seemed to be multiplying more and more by the second until it looked like there were thousands of them. And then they started moving. They flew right out of the forest. The Doctor realized what they were right away. They were fire flies. He felt Derpy move next to him, and then he felt her weight on him as she was laying over his back trying to get a better look at the fire flies, becoming more and more mystified by them.

"They're so beautiful. I've never seen so many fire flies at one time before. There must be hundreds, even thousands of the-" She stopped her sentence when a fire fly landed on her nose. Instinctively Derpy went cross eyed so that she could get a better look at the fire fly. The Doctor, who had been looking up to see her reaction to the fireflies, simply smiled at Derpy. The little bug flew off of Derpy's nose and into the night sky. Derpy shook her head to get her eyes back in place and giggled, "Did you see that? Did you? It was right on my nose. Why in Equestria did it land on my nose?"

"I wouldn't know my dear. But they certainly are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they really are."

"Derpy?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"This really wasn't how I had planned our day. I had had other plans for us. But I guess it was a good thing that things didn't go according to plan, because this has been the best day I have had in a long time. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Well, thank you for letting me be a part of it…. Hey Doc, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Derpy? You know you can tell me anything." Derpy smiled and took a few steps away from The Doctor.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Doctor Whooves, I- I love you. I really do." She closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction. When she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes to look at The Doctor. He just sat here in complete shock. His blue eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. But then, to Derpy's utter delight, he smiled the biggest smile that she had ever seen him smile. And then ran up and hugged her with all of his strength.

"Derpy Hooves, I love you too. I love everything about you. You are so kind, caring, and just so great to be around. You are so special to me. Derpy, will you be my special somepony?"

"Oh Doc, nothing would or could make me happier than to be your special somepony."

And so they sat together, on the night of Hearts and Hooves Day, in the company of the pony they loved. On this night, they confessed their love for each other, with the only witnesses being the fire flies. And although they couldn't talk, the fire flies were happy for the two ponies.

And so, Derpy and The Doctor lived happily ever after. Having grand adventures and making the most out of their lives together.


End file.
